Son of Yui: Kenji's downfall
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: After his defeat to his twin brother Kenji had escaped to the one place where he hoped he would find answers to why his scenario didnt work. He went to his mothers grave hoping to find the answer but all he was met was a path that would lead to his DOWNFALL.
1. Chapter 1

Son of Yui: Kenji's downfall

ESKK: hey it's me with another fanfic this takes place between the Mundus Saga and the SEELE Saga what happens to Kenji after his epic battle with Shinji.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Demon,"**

*Music insert

(Scene Change)

_Character singing_

Disclaimer I do not own anything of Devil May Cry or Evangelion only Kenji.

In the ruins of Tokyo-3 at the ruins of an old graveyard labeled paradise a boy was seen limping there near death using an O-Katana as a crutch. Even though he was near death and the snow was falling he was intended on getting to his destination before he meets his end. His breath was labored as he didn't know how much time he had left.

He finally arrived at his destination a statue of an Angel with a familiar name written on the stone slab. This boy was the Nephilim Human hybrid that once tried to take over the world if he wasn't stopped by his twin brother Shinji. "I'm… surprised it's still here," Kenji said as he fell to his knees. On the grave was a picture of the Ikari family before EVA split them apart. "What happened to us mother?" Kenji said before he coughed up blood onto the picture. "Shinji betrayed me," he started as he pulled his coat apart to reveal a hole with his heart beating there most likely from Shinji's sword Rebellion. "There's nothing left for me here," Kenji said before he fell down dead.

The minute Kenji's eyes closed he found himself falling with the screams of the damned around him. He yelled too as he was afraid in ways as he was heading to the one place no human would ever want to go too, the creation of the first Demon; Lucifer during his battles with Eve, the place of fire and brimstone, the screams of the damned everywhere, Hell.

Kenji landed on a place that looked nice as he saw his old home where the Ikari family lived before the EVA. He looked at it as he was surprised. "This is home," he said as he saw the old estate.

"Kenji… Kenji," a familiar voice called as Kenji recognized it.

"Mother?" he asked as he was on his arms and legs before clutching his wound where Shinji had stabbed him. Kenji then grabbed Yamato before getting on his feet still clutching the wound. Kenji ran down the path as he had to admit this place reminded him of Limbo before its collapse. But the area, around, the platforms were all blood red as if he entered Limbo in its ultimate form.

As he ran he arrived at another spot above the deep abyss bellow him where two Stygian showed up. Kenji knew he had to make quick work of them so he attempted to activate his Devil Trigger key term tried. He stabbed Yamato into the ground and attempted to activate his power but it didn't activate. Kenji got up surprised grabbing where his amulet was only to realize it wasn't there. "My Amulet!" he cried as he looked around for it. "It gone!" he cried as he was surprised.

Kenji saw he didn't have much of a choice and went in to fight the two that appeared. Kenji used quick and fast moves as his combat abilities were impressive. He even used his ethereal sword to help him attack the second Stygian.

When he dealt with the first one he went after the second and used his quick motions and defeated it. That was when more Stygian showed up ready to fight. Kenji cursed his luck as he needed to defeat more. He went on the assault as he made quick work of them as to save time. When he dealt with the second group two more showed up as Kenji made quick work of them with his summoned swords into their vital points.

The last group showed up as Kenji defeated them showing them no mercy.

Some parts of the building collapsed making a path for Kenji who quickly took it. But when Kenji took the path he heard children's laughter.

He saw that ahead of him were, himself; and Shinji as children sword fighting with wooden swords. "Giving up Kenji?" the Shinji asked as young Kenji kept trying.

"No!" the young Kenji yelled as Kenji glared at it. Young Kenji was then knocked down as Kenji was reminded of how Shinji stabbed him in the chest.

When the flashback ended so did the reminder of his childhood before Kenji continued on. But as he walked he heard a voice laughing at him.

"What's wrong Kenji are you lost?" it asked as this caught Kenji's attention.

'Who was that?' he thought as he trudged on through.

Kenji arrived at a ledge that couldn't be passed and sense there wasn't anything for him to use his Angel teleport with he saw another platform that he could use as a bridge to get across. Kenji then launched a red summon sword at the platform before moving it so he could use it as a bridge.

When Kenji arrived to the other side he angel Glided to the other side as he felt he was getting closer. Kenji soon arrived at a cliff like spot before shooting a light blue Summoned sword teleporting him to the ledge allowing him to proceed.

Kenji went down a hall like area. There were no demons to fight so far as he kept going. That was when he arrived at an open area where a light was shining down on the center of the room. Kenji then sensed something as he saw crows with six eyes appear.

Kenji could feel it as he waited for whatever was hunting him to appear. When it was getting ready to strike Kenji unloosed Yamato from its scabbard ready for the demon that wishes to hunt him. Then it strikes as Kenji slashed nothing but air and dust behind. The dust went past Kenji making him turn around to be faced with a demon he knew only existed in Hell.

"So I really am in Hell for a Wisp to be here," Kenji said as he had Yamato at the ready. Kenji sends his blue summoned sword at the Wisp making it tangible so he could strike it. He continued this strategy until the Wisp attacked with wild fury of cuts from its arms. Kenji blocked and dodged every single one of those attacks before he finished off the Wisp only for three Stygian and a second Wisp to show up.

Kenji was able to dispatch with them easily before he continued on ahead. He soon arrived at a cliff where he could get a clear view of a sphere of blue light where some kind of house was.

"Kenji my son… you're… you're dead," Yui's voice called as Kenji was surprised.

"What?" he asked as he held his injury from Shinji.

"Your trapped here… just like me," Yui said sadly as her voice echoed. "But you can escape. You still have a chance," Yui said with hope in her voice. "The light find the light and get out of here," Yui said as Kenji knew what he had to do.

"The light Ok," Kenji said as he didn't know what he was looking for.

After fighting a few Stygian Kenji arrived at a platform, where, he was ambushed by Bathos and Stygian all ready to kill Kenji, he took quickly dispensed with them as compared to him he was stronger than them. Kenji soon saw that a huge piece of stone was coming at his platform and he knew the outcome if it hit.

"I got to run," he said as he ran away from the brimstone. After Kenji made his getaway he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the stones he used to escape crumble into the abyss. "That was close," he said as he was glad he made it. He turned around and saw the gate was open as he assumed this was the light his mother was talking about. Everything was blue around him now as Kenji assumed it was a good thing. He saw a tree on the other side that was losing red leaves from it as Kenji felt at ease.

That was until trouble struck and struck hard.

Kenji went to the gate only for Stygian to appear blocking his path as Kenji had a glare at all of them. "Get out of my way insects," Kenji yelled before he attacked.

There were four Stygian in all as Kenji dispensed with them. It would have been quicker if he had his Amulet for his Devil Trigger. When Kenji killed them he was met with three more Stygian and a Wisp. "How many more do I have to kill," he asked as he was getting pissed off. He dodged and parried all of their blade strikes as he wanted to make this quick. When dealing with the Wisp he experimented and saw that his placement summoned sword can allow him to strike the Wisp even if it brought it to him.

When he killed it two more Wisps and three more Stygian appeared. "You're wasting my time!" he yelled before he went on the attack. Kenji took care of the last Demons quickly before he saw no more appear. When he saw the gate open he sheathed Yamato before running to the gate.

"Kenji wait!" a voice called from behind Kenji. Kenji turned around and was met with Rei. "You're in danger," Rei said as Kenji looked at her.

It was then that a darker version of Shinji appeared behind him. "Hey Kenji," Shinji said before stabbing Kenji catching him off guard and the stab went through his already existing wound. Kenji yelled in pain as he thought this could be the end. "You're not going anywhere," Shinji said with a smirk before bringing his mouth next to his ear. "How does it feel brother to be beaten again?" he asked as he stabbed Rebellion deeper.

Shinji then ripped Rebellion out of Kenji's back before he disappeared. Kenji fell backwards only to keep falling like the way he first entered Hell.

(TBC)

ESKK: I understand that the chapter is short but I'm only making it as long as each mission as to have more chapters. So sorry if it feels rushed so please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of Yui: Kenji's Downfall

ESKK: I got nothing to say but glad at least wolf reviewed so thanks man.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion or DmC: Devil May Cry: Vergil's downfall

"**Demon,"**

(Start)

Kenji was on his back in what looked like a dessert as he was looking at the sky. Kenji got up as he saw another him with dark strands coming out of him.

"**Look at you,"** the Dark Kenji started as Kenji just looked at Kenji with a wayward look.

"Who are you?" Kenji asked as his breath was labored.

"**You have failed,"** Dark Kenji said with a smirk. **"Your father gave you everything… now you have nothing!"** the demonic Kenji said before jamming his hand into his weaker counterparts' chest where his wound from Shinji was as he grasps his heart. Dark Kenji then lifted Kenji up a little causing Kenji more pain. **"Everything you care about, everyone you loved has turned their backs on you,"** the Demonic Kenji said with a smirk. **"How does it feel?" **the Demonic Kenji asked as it squeezed harder causing Kenji to grunt and gasp in pain.

When Dark Kenji let go something appeared before him it started out small before it turned into Kenji's heart but it had three glowing holes in it. "My heart," Kenji said as he was surprised.

"**You can't change the past,"** he started with a glare. **"But what would you do if you had another chance?"** he asked with the same glare.

Kenji was assaulted with his memories all of them revolved around Mundus, Shinji, and Rei. All of them calling his name but near the end Kenji saw his battle against Shinji when he called Rei and the WILLE team useful.

(Scene break)

When Kenji came out of his flashback state he found himself in front of a building with one question bothering him. "Where am I?" he asked as he wanted answers. Kenji then heard footsteps as he turned only to be met with Rei. "Rei?" he asked as she noticed him.

"No Kenji stay back!" she called just before a Demon roared it had four arms it was buff and its face seem to have four mouth pieces made of the same material as the Demons on Earth. The Demon then began chasing Rei as she was scared. "Kenji… help; me please," she called as Kenji was contemplating on it.

"Rei I'm coming!" Kenji called as he gave chase only for his path to be blocked by black slime with red lava in it.

Kenji then charged his Angelic abilities into Yamato turning the blade light blue. Kenji drew his sword and slashed appeared in front of him destroying the Stygian. He continued his assault as he refused to allow Rei to get hurt a second time. When the second wave showed up Kenji wasn't going to let them walk all over him so he got into a stance as he prepared for his signature attack.

"Judgment Cut!" he invoked before appearing behind the Stygian as he was sheathing Yamato. When the sword was fully in its scabbard the Stygian were destroyed from multiple slashes on them.

The path then opened allowing Kenji access. When Kenji walked pass the arch he saw the Demon chasing Rei on a different platform before they went through a vortex of sorts.

Kenji then saw a spot before he used his Angel teleport to appear on the platform. He then saw another spot but in red so he used his Demon placement ability and made it appear as a path of stairs for him. When he walked through it he jumped to the platform and saw the vortex there clear of enemies.

'It's obviously an ambush,' Kenji thought as he decided to spring it. When Kenji was almost at the gateway Pathos showed up and began throwing grenades at him. Kenji smirked before using his Demon placement and slashing the Pathos into death when they appeared in front of him. But when he killed it two more Pathos appeared followed by two Stygian.

When Kenji defeated them two more Stygian appeared but this time with a Wraith as Kenji smirked.

"Weaklings," he said before he used his Summoned swords to make the Wraith tangible before attacking it. He made quick work of the demon as he had a smirk. He didn't have to worry about his injury as he was indulging himself in combat.

When Kenji saw that they were all dead he went to the portal and headed to where ever it would take him. When he came through he saw that there was another portal a ways ahead but he had to use his Angel Teleportation and most likely his Angel Glide as well.

Kenji used his Angel teleport first when he used it a second time he instantly used his Angel Glide and landed on a platform. The Nephilim in blue then used his Demon Placement and got a platform onto the trench between him and solid ground. He then jumped over to the other side and arrived closer to his destination. Kenji then saw a path for him to take but it would require him to use Angel Glide at just the right angel. He did so by first using his Angel Teleport before using Angel Glide twice at once and now had the portal in sight.

When Kenji was almost upon it Demons appeared a few Stygian, and a couple of Demon called a Ravager showed up as Kenji knew that was an annoying opponent for Shinji to face. Kenji quickly used Yamato to cut off the chainsaws they have as arms and quickly chopped off their heads making their pitch black blood spew out like a fire hydrant.

Kenji smirked as he quickly killed two more that tried to jump him before he went through the portal.

As he went through he could here Rei call for him. "My God… aah Kenji where are you!" she called as Kenji knew he had to hurry.

Kenji then arrived at a narrow path that he had to use his Angel teleport to get through. Kenji performed the skill a couple times before using Angel Glide and arriving at the platform and saw the Demon cornering Rei.

"Hey!" Kenji called as the demon looked at him allowing Rei enough time to escape. The Demon roared at him before smashing the ground causing the platform to begin breaking apart. It was then that Pathos and Wraiths appeared stopping Kenji from his path. "I don't have time for this!" Kenji yelled before making quick work of them.

He then went through the portal as he heard Rei's scream. "AAAH, Get away from me!" she yelled as Kenji was going through the portal.

When Kenji came through he arrived at an area of platforms where large pieces; of Brimstone, was crashing into the platforms. Kenji knew this was where his speed came in as he had to use it to get to the other side where that large church was. "Church in Hell now that's ironic," Kenji, joked, a little as he quickly sprinted and jumped from platform to platform.

When Kenji was getting to the church the doors closed on him as demons appeared around him. "Damn insects when will you learn to stop pestering those stronger then you," Kenji demanded as he had Yamato at the ready.

Kenji destroyed all the waves of Demons that came after him as he had a glare with a much darker look in that glare more Darker then his father before him. He kept fighting them until they were all dead as he didn't care how they died. When Kenji was done he noticed his hair was out of place so he slicked it back and effortlessly sheathed Yamato with trained ease.

He then walked to the doors and kicked them down. Rei saw Kenji and knew she was saved. "Kenji!" she screamed as she was going to be saved.

"Rei!" the blue clad Nephilim called before the large Demon grabbed Rei. The Demon then threw Rei to the ground causing Kenji to look in shock at his longest ally killed.

Kenji ran to Rei to see if she was alright. "Rei are you ok?" he asked as Rei was getting up.

"I'm fine** but you're dead,"** Rei said as during her sentence her voice became demonic and dark strands of demonic energy surrounded her. **"It is funny you had to die to understand humanity,"** Rei said as Kenji didn't know what was wrong with Rei.

"I rescued you from Demons and dying alone in the middle of nowhere, remember," Kenji said as he could never forget that. "I gave you a home… a reason to live," Kenji said as he still saw Rei as a more then a pawn or a doll.

"**No you used me and betrayed me,"** Rei said in her demonic voice as Kenji remembered that part too.

"Everything you hate me for it had to be done," Kenji said as Rei looked at him like he was joking.

"**Really?"** she asked as she still had that look in her face. **"You deceived us Kenji. Me and your brother."** She said as Kenji glared at her. **"Shinji… now that was a real man,"** she said in a tone that would give Asuka Suhryu a run for her money 14 years back. **"You're weak, almost pitiful,"** she said with a smirk as Kenji's glare intensified. **"You'll never be half the man he is,"** Rei said as Kenji was at his limit of controlling his temper. It was then that Rei turned into a demon and clawed at Kenji but said blue clad Nephilim drew Yamato and stabbed her in the heart killing the demon trying to impersonate Rei. The demon then turned back into Rei as when she did her body turned to dust as Kenji kept glaring at her.

Kenji's cuts on his face healed as he had his eyes closed. But when he opened his eyes the white in his eyes were now red.

(TBC)

ESKK: leave a review and I shall make a cookie for each review.


End file.
